Mataku
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Mata Scorpius mengalami delusi, fantasi, halusinasi. Apapun itu matanya tak bisa di kontrol. Semuanya kacau, bahkan otaknya juga. Kena mantra? kutukan?/"Mataku bergerak sendiri-"/ONESHOOT/


**MATAKU**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

**.**

**Mataku punya GobletDraconis /ONESHOOT/**

**WARNING!**

**Scorose , Abal, plot dan pov berantakan, Failed Humor, failed Romance (?), gak karu-karuan. Standart warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

INI SALAH! Scorpius menjerit dalam hati. Berkali-kali tangannya menepuk keras pipi tirus kesayangannya. Memfokuskan dirinya yang sedari tadi kehilangan arah. Tak peduli kalau nanti pipinya bisa jadi tembem karena memar. Tapi yang jelas semuanya salah.

Scorpius Malfoy, darah klimis keturunan penyihir murni tidak memandangi wanita! Harusnya wanita yang memandangi dirinya. Scorpius kembali menampar dirinya lagi saat mata kelabunya masih saja mencari jalan untuk mendapat akses, memandangi gadis yang beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

Semuanya salah. Wanita hanya makhluk mengerikan dengan segala bentuk ocehannya. Tapi disana gadis Weasley itu beraksi. Rose Weasley mengangkat rambut merahnya, dengan entah bagaimana menjadi gerak lambat, tangannya dengan lihai terangkat untuk membuat cepol rambut, menyisakan anak-anak rambut yang melambai lembut. Menampilkan leher jenjang mulusnya.

BODOH!kenapa bisa slow motion? Siapa yang memantraiku? kenapa Rose jadi seksi begini? Jantungnya mendadak melakukan marathon mengelilingi kastil. Susah payah Scorpius menarik dagunya menjauh dari pemandangan tadi. Bahkan tadi dia hampir mengangga. Bisa hancur image keren tak terkalahkan Malfoy sepanjang abad kalau begini.

"Kenapa kau, Scorpius?" Tanya Al.

Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi di sembunyikan agar tak mencuri pandang ke meja Gryffindor. Dan gara-gara suara Al tadi dia jadi memandang jauh melewati Al yang tadi bicara, menuju meja Gryffindor lagi.

Disana. Gadis itu. Scorpius mendesah keras, dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras.

"Bahaya, Al. Aku kena mantra. Mantranya mengerikan."

Yah mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa matanya berdelusi melihat semua gerakan Rose jadi slow motion? Menampilkan sudut pandang yang luar biasa fenomenal. Bahkan semilir angin yang menghembus rambut merahnya bisa Scorpius lihat. Dia bisa gila kalau terus melihatnya. Terlebih seolah ada sinar yang memancar di belakangnya. Yang lebih mengerikan dia Weasley, kerabat Potter. Bisa jadi sasaran Avada kalau sepupu-sepupunya itu tahu Scorpius berdelusi akut, dengan Rose sebagai obyeknya.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa? Bahaya bagaimana? Kau habis ini mati gitu?" Tanya Al.

"Kau mau aku mati, Potter?" Desis Scorpius.

Sejenak matanya bisa focus lagi. Memandangi lawan bicarannya. Tapi sedetik berikutnya bola matanya bergerak sendiri. Spontan Scorpius menarik piala berisi jus labunya ke depan wajahnya, yah dia tahu itu konyol. Tapi setidaknya bisa menghalangi matanya untuk tidak melihat Rose Wealsley.

Scorpius focus disana memandangi satu titik, memantulkan matanya disana. "Kenapa kau jadi bergerak sendiri?" Tanyanya.

Lihat Scorpius jadi gila. Dia bicara sendiri pada matanya. Albus di depannya menatap miris melihat temannya yang seorang Casanova, menjadi pemuda gila nista yang bicara pada piala jus labu di tangannya.

"Kau yang menarik pialamu sendiri. Kenapa otakmu jadi bodoh begini Scorpius?" Tanya Albus miris, makin tak tega melihat Scorpius mendelik-mendelik sendiri pada pialanya.

"Mataku bergerak sendiri, Al. dan ini tindakan perspektif paling aman., untuk menghalangi mataku yang bergerak sendiri. Ini mengerikan. SIAPA YANG MEMANTRAIKU?"

Al menyentak piala Scorpius. "Tak ada yang memantraimu. Berhenti bersikap bodoh."

Malfoy bukan tipe orang yang mau di cemooh. Tapi hari ini dia benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan banyak mata di meja Slytherin itu menatapnya heran. Sekuat tenaga Scorpius melekatkan pantat seksinya di kursi, dan focus mencari sesuatu untuk di pandangi, ada satu tahi lalat di jakun Albus. Scorpius menatapinya terus, sekalipun dia bergerak naik turun sendiri, yang jelas dia butuh seseatu yang membuat matanya berhenti bergerak sendiri untuk melirik ke meja Gryffindor.

Merasa pandangan Scorpius jadi makin gila, karena terus memandangi lehernya, Albus bergidik. Jelas mantra apapun yang menyerang Scorpius benar-benar berbahaya. Bahkan di tatap begitu oleh Scorpius jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada di mangsa werewolf. Bulu kuduk Albus saja sampai meremang tak karuan.

"Kau bukan Gay kan, Scorp?"

"…"

"Kau memandangi leherku terus. Jangan harap kau bisa mengecupnya, atau ku gorok kau. Jauhkan matamu, SCORPIUS."

"TIDAK BISA ALBUS. Ini penting. Aku butuh lehermu." Scopius masih focus mengikuti semua pergerakan tahi lalat itu.

"….." Krikkk. Hening panjang. Semua yang ada di meja Slytherin menatapi Albus dan Scorpius.

Merasa dunia makin sepi, dengan perlahan Scorpius melenggangkan matanya menjauhi obyek tahi lalat. Dan mendapati semua yang ada di meja Slyterin diam di tempat seperti terkena mantra pembeku. Beberapa menganga.

"Kau butuh lehernya Al, Scorp?" Tanya Zabini yang tersadar paling awal.

Scorpius kelabakan. "B-bukan yang itu. Aku normal. Masalahnya mataku bergerak sendiri. Dan aku harus focus ke tahi lalat milik Albus. Tahi lalatnya ada di leher."

Semua mengeryit. Benar-benar Malfoy jadi gila. Otaknya jadi tak singkron. Dan lagi matanya seperti punya kendali tak tentu. Jadi sekarang dia menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Sepertinya ada yang memantraiku. Mataku."

Semua menatap Scorpius khawatir. Terlebih pemuda itu memejamkan erat matanya.

"Beberapa hari ini mataku jadi gila. Kau harus carikan penawarnya, Albus. Atau ada lagi yang punya tahi lalat untuk jadi obyek yang bisa kupandangi agar bisa focus."

"…" Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Bantulah aku bodoh. Aku kena halusinasi. Delusi. Fantasi. Semua tipuan mata. Mataku bergerak sendiri! Merlin!" Ujar Scorpius histeris di tempat, tak mau membuka matanya. Sungguh bukan Malfoy. Mentalnya bobrok seketika ketika tak ada yang menyanggah atau apapun.

"…"

"Memangnya matamu bergerak sendiri bagaimana?"

Tak perlu mengidentifikasi itu suara siapa. Scorpius masih belum mau membuka matanya. Kerusakan otaknya mungkin parah, karena dia seperti tahu suara itu, tapi bagian memorinya tak mau mengungkap suara siapa itu. Bukan masalah karena yang Scorpius butuhkan bantuannya, bukan orangnya.

"Ini masalahnya aku tak bisa bilang. Yang jelas mataku, bergerak sendiri dan akan jatuh pada satu obyek yang selalu sama. Bahkan ada banyak efek yang akan terlihat di obyek itu. sekalipun di tahan, mataku bergerak sendiri ke obyek tadi. Terus begitu." Cerocos Scorpius panjang lebar. Lihat? Mungkin dia bisa di depak dari silsilah keluarga Malfoy gara-gara berbicara absurd begini.

"Tak ada mantra seperti itu, Malfoy." Katanya. Lalu suara itu berbisik—tapi masih di tangkap telinga Scorpius. "Otaknya rusak, Al."

Mendengar bisikan tadi. Telinganya jadi panas. OTAKNYA RUSAK BAGAIMANA? Beraninya orang tadi menjelekkan kwalitas otak dengan komoditas pure miliknya ini. Mata Malfoy menjeblak terbuka bersiap menyembur orang yang tadi mengatainya.

Mendadak begitu matanya terbuka. Scorpius bagai disengat kumpulan ubur-ubur se-danau hitam, ketika iris kelabunya mendapati iris biru sapphire di depannya.

"…"

"…" Hening total. Suara mendadak menghilang semua. Latar belakang berubah jadi warna pink.

Benarkan matanya jadi gila. Sekarang saja tak bisa berkedip dari iris biru gelap itu. sekarang bahkan ada efek kerlipan, diikuti dengan rambut merahnya yang berkilau. Rose Weasley. Sumber delusinya.

"Malfoy." Panggilnya.

Scorpius tak menjawab. Dia diam tak bergerak, tak berkedip juga. Bahkan bernafas juga sepertinya tidak.

"Malfoy. Kau kena penyakit apa sih?"

….

Semua panic. Scorpius benar-benar seperti kena mantra mengerikan. Padahal Rose bilang tak ada mantra seperti itu. Tadi saat Scorpius histeris dan menutup matanya diam-diam Al memanggil sepupunnya Rose. Satu-satunya murid yang paling bisa di pertanggung jawabkan keakuratan informasinya.

Biarpun Rose bersikeras pada tekadnya untuk jauh-jauh dari Malfoy. Dia tetap menghampiri Scorpius di meja Slytherin. Karena rusuh. Scorpius yang biasanya diam jadi gila mendadak. Mungkin Rose iba melihat kejatuhan mental psikologis rivalnya yang mendadak turun drastis.

Dan begitu mata Scorpius terbuka, nyawa Scorpius bagai di sedot langsung oleh Dementor. Matanya terbuka tanpa kedip. Al bahkan sampai ikut histeris bak banci ke gap polisi melihatnya.

Rose yang ada di hadapan Scorpius yang kena getahnya. Mata Scorpius yang katanya bermasalah, benar-benar bermasalah. Dan tindakan Rose yang salah diagnose, membuatnya kelimpungan.

"Hei, Malfoy. Ku ingatkan kau tetap bernafas. Berkedip. Sungguh aku tak tahu kau kena mantra apa." Kata Rose.

"…" Scorpius masih belum berkedip.

Entah putus asa atau apa. dengan keras Rose menampar pipi Scorpius dari dua sisi langsung. "SCORPIUS MALFOY!" Teriaknya.

"Huh?"

Gotha! Sadar dia. Sepertinya Scorpius tak menyadari kalau di tampar, karena dia tak bereaksi kesakitan. Matanya mulai berkedip beberapa kali.

"Tuh kan mataku kena kutukan, Weasley." Kata Scorpius sepenuhnya sadar sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu, Scorp? Kau tadi kena trans panjang. Kukira sudah mati." Suara Al bergaung di telinga Scorpius, tapi Scorpius tak menoleh kea rah Al. Matanya masih lurus kedepan, pada pandangan yang sama. Tapi sesekali sudah berkedip.

Memandangi Rose di depannya. Rambutnya yang jatuh berantakan, karena di cepol tak rapi. Mungkin kalau warnanya pirang seperti rambut miliknya akan jadi keren. Batin Scorpius sambil mengangguk sendiri. Tapi merah lebih hot. Iris birunya yang gelap tapi bercahaya. Dan yang paling membuat Scorpius gila bibir tipis pink Rose disana. Scoprius menelan ludahnya susah payah.

AKU BENAR-BENAR JADI GILA. MERLIN! Scorpius mengerang frustasi, tangannya mengacak rambut pirangnya sampai berantakan. Dan terlebih matanya kembali menutup, mencoba menghilangkan semua delusinya.

"Kalau kau tetap ada di depanku. Aku bisa kena kerusakan lebih fatal dari pada gila, Weasley." Gumamnya frustasi.

Rose di depannya mengeryit bingung. Tak tahu apa-apa. menengok ke Albus mencari bantuan. Tapi Albus hanya mengedikkan bahu tak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang obyek mata favoritmu yang tak lepas-lepas itu Rose?" Tanya Al tak percaya.

Scorpius mengangguk. "Bahkan semua gerakan Weasley bisa melambat sendiri. Mana bisa mataku lepas darinya kalau begitu?"

Sadar atau tak sadar Scorpius membuat pernyataan mencengangkan. Dan mungkin karena dia sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan karena mendadak mata Scorpius kembali terbuka. Memastikan kalau tadi halusinasi, atau paling tidak yang lain tadi tak mendengarnya.

Tapi mendapati wajah Rose yang sudah memerah tak karuan, dan semua tatapan mata itu Scorpius tak bisa menghindar. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya Scorpius mulai tahu sesuatu..

Perlahan menatap lurut iris biru Rose yang berpendar indah. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, Scorpius bicara pelan tapi tegas. Ah tidak ini terdengar lantang bagi semua kuping yang mendadak bisa terjulur sendiri.

"Oke aku memang sepertinya gila. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa. Mataku… B-bukan. Sepertinya aku yang tak bisa melepas pandanganku dari mu, Rose. Aku hanya bisa focus padamu. Bahkan kilasan aneh, itu semua efek dari mu. Kau yang membuatku gila. Untuk itu aku tak menerima jawaban tidak kali ini.—Semua tubuhku merespon untuk mencanduimu."

HENING.

DAG.. DIG … DUGG..

Udara di Aula Besar mendadak panas total "Aku menyukaimu. A-aku mencintaimu." Kali ini wajah datar Scorpius berubah total. Merah terbakar.

"Scorpius—"

"Ini bukan mantra, aku sadar. Ini semua karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mau mengalihkan pandanganku. Bukan. Mataku tak bergerak sendiri. Aku juga tak gila."

"KYAAA… ROSIE DI TEMBAK JAMES!" Suara teriakan entah Weasley/Potter yang mana terdengar dari meja Gryffindor.

Lalu Scorpius menutup matanya lagi. Rose di depannya mengguncang iman. Sungguh. Kalau tadi bagian visualnya yang tak bisa di control. Maka sekarang bagian otak kanannya yang kejedot, mulutnya tak bisa berhenti mengoceh. "Bukan. Sepertinya aku selalu mencuri pandang kearahmu. Tapi yang akhir-akhir ini kelewat batas. Cuma kau Rose. Kau harus bertanggun jawab—"

Scorpius tak menghiraukan semuanya. Matanya kembali membuka. "—Semua sikapmu membuatku gila."

Baginya sekarang indranya hanya terpaku pada satu obyek. Rose Weasley. "Mau kah kau jadi milikku, Rose?" Bisiknya.

BLUSHH. Makin merah wajah Rose kali ini.

Rose tak bersuara. Kadang cinta datang karna terbiasa. Dan yang ini meledak karna terlalu lama di simpan. Terlebih sekarang cinta diam-diammu menyatakannya. Senyum lepas dari bibir tipis Rose, membuat Scorpius di depannya ketar-ketir sendiri.

"Ya. Asal kau kembali ke sifat aslimu, Pirang. Kau jadi mengerikan kalau sikapmu manis begini."

**TAMAT!**

**APA INI?! Absurd, Abal sumpah, tapi aku enjoy bikinnya. Nge-bayangin Scorpiusnya gak tahan. Maunya humor, tapi gak tau kerasa apa nggak xD**

**Kalau emang iya ancur banget. Maklumin aja ya.. Biasa saya mah author abal tingkat kuadrat.**

**Oke sampai jumpa! Review ya yang berkenan. Semua Review di tampung dengan hati terbuka. Terimakasih yang udah baca! *Ciumin Reader satu-satu* **


End file.
